campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Max/Affiliation
Camp Campbell campers 'Nikki' Nikki is one of Max's best friends. Nikki and Max both meet in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when she and Neil first arrive at the camp. Nikki is one of the few people that Max respects and actually sees as a friend rather than another annoying person. Nikki is often seen backing up Max's troublemaking antics which often gets them into trouble. As the series progresses, so does their friendship. After the events of "Escape from Camp Campbell," Max is shown to often hang out with Nikki and Neil as they try their every attempt at trying to escape the camp. In "Mascot," Nikki advises him that going with the Quartermaster might not be the best idea considering the fact that he may turn Max into a skin suit. He doesn't believe her and Neil at first but then takes it into consideration in the latter after Quartermaster points his hook towards his direction, only to slash open a path towards Squirrel King's Kingdom. In "Camp Cool Kidz," Max assures Nikki that no one is "too cool" and tells her that she shouldn't really look up or even listen to Ered. He gets angry at her for "betraying" him and later on engages in hand-to-hand combat with her. After getting busted by Cameron Campbell, Nikki apologizes for not listening to him and in return, he reassures her that it wasn't her fault and blames Neil instead. In "Journey to Spooky Island," Max and Nikki's beliefs in the supernatural clash as they try to prove who's right and who's wrong. Resulting in both of them, including Neil, to be scarred for life after seeing what truly hides at the depths of the Campbell Manor. In "Reigny Day," Nikki and Max's friendship seems to have grown as shown when she reveals that she and Max steal pudding cups and stuff it down Neil's pockets. They later decide to speculate what happened to Neil after they notice his absence throughout the episode. Max refers to Nikki as his partner in crime in which she is the hothead as they both interview the other campers. Nikki believes that Neil has been murdered but Max reassures her that it's just another one of those missing people cases. Nikki offered to be the bloodhound in their search as they both progressed to the kitchen only to find Neil writing in his diary while hiding in the attic. In "Into Town," The trio head to town and end up splitting up to find David and to see if David comes back to the Camp Camp mobile. Max and Nikki go together to find David, but unfortunately, Nikki starts becoming sick and weak while turning girlier appearance-wise in the process. Max drags her all around town and they end up in a strip club as to which the Bouncer tells them to "don't ever come back" to Max and to "come back when you're 18" to Nikki. Max and Nikki continue their trek and asks the local Barkeep for David's whereabouts, with Nikki showing him her drawing of David as an anime character. Near the end of the episode, Nikki starts coughing up blood while Max wonders as to what has happened to her. He then realizes his mistake and regrets dragging her all over town. In "Anti-Social Network," Max and Nikki's friendship has proven to grow even more now as they suggest that they should play games (or look at boobs) on Neil's computer. Nikki then suggests for them to watch cat videos to which Max happily replies with "Hell yes!". In "Bonjour Bonquisha," she, Max and Neil try their best to get Bonquisha to take David back so that he won't be depressed anymore. The campers used their joint efforts in trying to make their plan successful and even get the help of The Flower Scouts but unfortunately, to no avail. In "Eggs Benefits," Nikki and Max's relationship is shown prominently as the episode reveals how they react to being parent-like figures to an egg. Nikki and Max have shown two completely opposite reactions to taking care of the said egg. While Nikki decides to love it and take care of it, wanting it to grow up happy and with parents supporting it all the way, Max wanted to leave it in a box and let strangers take care of it, reflecting his relationship with his parents. After Nikki shows him the true beauty of nature, he finally admits that life can be beautiful at times and sincerely thanks Nikki for showing him so. In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," it is shown that Max cares for Nikki's safety as well. As shown when he confiscates the knife that she had in order to avoid her getting hurt and thus proceeds with his safer plan instead. In "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL," Max's concern for Nikki's safety is once again shown when he quickly grabs her by the arm and runs off with her elsewhere in order for her not to get infected by the others. After everyone else gets infected, he worriedly advises Ered that they got infected, and that "They even got Nikki." In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," he and Neil were eager to find out why Nikki loves Christmas so much. Even going as far as to sing along despite him only singing one line. After revealing why she loves Christmas so much, he gets enraged at first but then sees her point and calms down. Afterwards, Nikki reveals that the two boys are also another reason why she loves Christmas and proceeds to drag them into a group hug with her, to which Max replies with a sincere smile while looking onto the floor. 'Neil' Neil and Max first meet at the beginning of the series in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when he and Nikki show up as the newest additions to the camp. Neil is also one of Max's best friends. Although he is shown to respect Nikki more out of the two, he and Neil are also shown to have a rather close bond. As he has no trouble supporting Max's troublesome antics as well as join in trying to escape Camp Campbell. In "Escape from Camp Campbell," he convinces Neil that leaving the camp was the better option to which Neil agrees to. Although they failed at their attempt of escape, Max finds himself gaining two new friends. And from there on out, Max is shown to hang out with Neil and Nikki the most all throughout the series. In "Camp Cool Kids," Max is shown to respect him less despite being in his close group of friends. This is shown after the events of the episode, wherein he blames everything on Neil. In "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," Though not shown explicitly, Max is shown to be careful not to hurt his friends. As shown when Neil asks max to beat him up so that he could not be able to perform, as to which Max replies with a gentle slap to the cheek. Although Max is shown to be careful not to hurt his friends physically, he has no shame in hurting them in other ways such as when he used Neil's picture to catfish people using David's Tinder. Which resulted in Neil's utter embarrassment and humiliation which causes a commotion with Bonquisha and Tabii. In "Mind Freakers," Neil is shown to have a selfish side when it comes to accomplishing his wishes. This is shown when he engages in a brief conversation with Max on the following morning after Max ends up throwing up a handkerchief chain of several different objects. He ends up eating Max's breakfast and didn't take Max's feelings into consideration after he talks about what Harrison has done to him and not Max. In "Anti-Social Network," Neil is bothered by everyone else bugging him into doing stuff for them, which results to him building Neil-Bot. Although it was successful in brainwashing everyone else into ignoring Neil completely, Max saw right through this and even outwits Neil-Bot while he was at it. Neil finally gives in into socializing and proceed to watch cat videos with Max and Nikki. Neil also sort of serves as a moral compass to Max. In The Candy Kingpin, Neil tells Max that he shouldn't pretend to be Dolph's friend, and in Camp Corp, Neil immediately gets angry at Max when Max claims that they aren't really his friends and refuses to let Max off until Max apologizes. 'Nerris' Max is shown to be utterly annoyed at Nerris' LARP-ing and wanting to make everything a part of her fictional imagination. As shown in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak" when he only bothered to interact with Nerris only to use her enchanted dice or when he shows obvious disinterest in Nerris' reason as to why she was the best camper in "Jermy Fartz." 'Harrison' Like Nerris, he is also shown to despise Harrison's excessive use of magic. Though he was quite surprised and admittedly afraid of what Harrison has done to him in the episode "Mind Freakers." In "The Quarter-Moon Convergence" he puts down Harrison's attempt to preform magic tricks when the campers are bored, calling it childish, and telling him to talk when he finds a new identity and completely reinvents himself. These cruel words cause Harrison to get an inferiority complex which is a main focus in the episode. 'Nurf' He sees Nurf as an asshole as stated in "Reigny Day." Though he does admit that he and Nurf share the common trait of being the worst campers attitude-wise as revealed in "David Gets Hard." In the same episode, he realizes that Nurf is more fucked up than he thought he would be. Though they are shown not to interact much, he is shown to win Nurf's bullying money on several occasions via his underground craps ring as revealed in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak." 'Space Kid' He sees Space Kid as "the most expendable" and often uses him as a distraction thus leaving him out to the risk of getting exposed to danger as he runs to save his own life. Such as when he uses Space Kid as a distraction in "Camp Cool Kidz," or in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" when he used him to ward off a snot-nosed Neil in order to buy him and Nikki time to escape. Max also uses Space Kid as a human shield in Camp Corp when they're playing with water guns, and calls Space Kid "an inanimate object at best," to which Space Kid cheerfully adds, "Don't forget expendable." Out of all of the campers, he is shown to pick on Space Kid the most, seeing how he either forgives people too much or is just ignorant at the fact that he doesn't know that what Max has been doing to him is considered bullying. 'Ered' Unlike the other campers, he doesn't see her as cool as she may think that she is. As he states in "Camp Cool Kidz," he doesn't believe in people who are "too cool" and further explains how everyone was made equal. 'Preston Goodplay' He sees Preston and his various attempts of relating real-life situations to any play he could possibly think of quite annoying and lame. As he states in "Camp Cool Kidz" that Preston relating their revolution to that of the play "Les Miserables" or when he calls his play out on being "too boring" and thus spicing things up in his own way to which resulted to the FBI tracking them down via David's phone's searches. Like everyone else, he shows his visible disinterest on his plays and even starts eating the props that Dolph made for his Birth of Baby Jesus play in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever." 'Dolph' At first, Max simply treated Dolph like how he treats every other camper whom he doesn't care about, with disrespect and little to no care about what he thinks. But once he discovered Dolph had candies he could use to get money and favors from the other campers, Max pretended to be his friend when it was more of a business partner (with Dolph as a "fall guy"), being annoyed and downright unsettled by how Dolph eventually got obsessed with getting closer to his new friend. However he soon came around when Dolph went missing Max took the blame for the candy. Max apologizes to Dolph when he states that he found out that Max was pretending to be Dolph's friend in order to get candy and manipulate everyone. Max asks if they can start being friends again to which Dolph reclines as from his conversation with Cameron Campbell who similarly manipulated his friends he learned that Max was not a true friend. Dolph tells Max he doesn't want friends like him as he doesn't approve the way he treats people and if he were him he would change his attitude much to Max's surprise and sadness. He is still confused by Dolph comparing him to a renegade fugitive from the law hiding in the woods, dressing up as a bear, stealing candy from children. However they soon come to terms and push the candy over a cliff. Despite this Max seems to be aware of Dolph's similarity to Hitler as when Dolph sees Neil's monument to Jewish culture in "Culture Day" he's worried that Dolph will be against it and is relived when Dolph says he liked it. wont find out and animals won't come for it.]] Camp Campbell Staff 'David' At first, Max is shown to greatly despise David and his happy-go-lucky, positive attitude and eagerness of showing the bright side of things and Camp Campbell in general. But as the series progressed, their relationship is shown to be less antagonistic than people may think. While early in the series he attempted to kill David outright, he showed concern for him a notable number of times; David is the only adult whom he trusts. In "Escape from Camp Campbell," he is shown to strongly disrespect him and often try to prove that there's nothing for him to be so cheerful about; he states that he doesn't believe that someone as happy as him could possibly exist. He warns David about the chaos that will ensue with his newly made friends. In "Mascot," he plotted to kill David by catapulting a boulder that has "Fuck the Police" scribbled on it. After the projectile missed its target by a few inches, it heads straight for Spooky Island. In "Camp Cool Kidz," his distaste for authority is shown yet again as he and the other campers tie him and Gwen together onto the flagpole and even slaps him to make him shut up. In "Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected," he thinks that stealing and messing with David's phone would be a fun way to prank him. He ends up changing the settings to David's Tinder and ends up matching with Bonquisha, Googled "how to blow up a summer camp," "super murder plot," and "what do boobies look like" much to the FBI's dismay. In "Into Town," his determination of trying to break David's façade is shown to be stronger than ever as he, Nikki, and Neil follow him into town after Gwen sends him off to go unwind. He and Nikki end up tailing him all over town which ends up making Max theorize that David had the intent of wanting to murder Max after he witnesses the tools that David purchases, only to reveal that his idea of a getaway from the camp was to go camping but in a different location. In "David Gets Hard," he offers to help David to become tougher on Nurf in exchange for no activities for a week, double dessert, and David's social security number. In "The Order of the Sparrow," it is shown that despite his constant streak of trying to get David to break, he actually cares about him. This is shown after Max and David's conflict over the bonfire and after David outright curses in front of him. He then realizes that David would somehow try to kill himself if he doesn't do something and ends up plotting up how to remake David's ideal scenario of The Order of the Sparrow. After finding out about Max's idea, he quickly shows his heartwarming smile as a sign of his absolute gratitude to which Max tells him to not look deeply into it. Max finally gives in onto joining the others in the bonfire while Gwen sings a slow version of the theme song with a soft smile on. his face and his end of the broken Sparrow Staff. In "Cult Camp," he tried his best to warn David about Daniel but David kept dismissing it as one of his ways of trying to mess with people. Max resorts to throwing himself into Daniel's purification chamber in order to make David snap out of it and wake up to the fact that the camp was in danger and there was no one else to help them. David comes to his senses and defeats Daniel in their sing-off and drives him out of Camp Campbell by making him drink his own poisoned Kool-Aid. Max's concern for David's happiness is shown again in "Bonjour Bonquisha," when he gets all the other campers to work together in order to get Bonquisha and David back together. He even asks the assistance of the Flower Scouts in exchange for a pre-order of 500 cookies using David's credit card. In "Parents' Day," Max is finally shown to start looking up to David as a father figure. After David and Gwen decided that Max's happiness was more important than the camp and Mr. Campbell's reputation by bringing him into town to grab some pizza. He then realizes that both David and Gwen care deeply about him and shows his gratitude towards them by smiling softly. After their stay at the pizzeria, Max goes as far as to wrap David in a quick embrace. David is surprised for this but then smiles back at him after he goes back to his cynical personality and threatens him not to tell anyone else of what happened. In "Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper", Max saved David from taking Cameron's place in Super Guantanamo. 'Gwen' Max is shown to disapprove of Gwen's several useless degrees and seems to disrespect her authority but not as much as his disrespect towards David's authority. He is usually seen egging on her for every degree that she mentions herself having and like almost every other character in the show, he doesn't acknowledge her hardwork and effort she's put into her job. This is prominently shown in "Camp Cool Kidz," as he and the other campers proceed to tie her and David together onto the flagpole. In "Journey to Spooky Island," he quickly dismisses the fact that Gwen was attempting to tell her own version of what a scary story might be. Considering that the story she had in mind was going to be about vampire romance. In "David Gets Hard," He is shown to find Gwen to be "the worst" as he describes her as a slacker who doesn't know what she's doing in her life and even calls her out for fangirling about Doctor Who and wanting to have his British babies. In "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak," he eggs on Gwen's useless degrees once more and even claims that it was "so tragic." In "Gwen Gets a Job," after he sees that Gwen fears the worst when it comes to David knowing about her job hunt and her wish of quitting her job. He decides to take it upon himself to use this as a perfect opportunity to blackmail her. He ends up making her go to The Wood Scouts' Camp, advice them on how to up their popcorn sales, advice Pikeman on how to talk to women, climb the height of a mountain, dug through the mud and even risked getting hit by lightning just to get Max's teddy bear, Mr. Honeynuts, back to him. She gets her revenge at the end of the episode after she regains her confidence after David's pep talk and embarrasses Max as she reveals to the whole camp that he owns a teddy bear and proceeds to join David on her interview. In "Something Fishy," Max and Gwen appear to vaguely get along because of their mutual hatred, despite the fact that they insult each other. Max reveals that he actually enjoys Gwen's presence, saying, "Our and Gwen's mutual hatred was one of the things that made this place camp bearable!" Although he is shown to be on bad terms with Gwen, there are times when he shows his gratefulness towards her. Such as in "Parents' Day" when David and Gwen decided that Max's happiness was more important than the camp's (along with Mr. Campbell himself's) reputation by taking him to town and buying him pizza. In the end, he is shown to secretly appreciate David and Gwen's effort in trying to make him happy as he smiles softly at the two. Though he is not comfortable with showing it publicly. 'Cameron Campbell' He sees him as "a rich piece of shit with terrible morals" which is proven to be true on several occasions. He also shows a great distaste for him and his authority. In "Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper", Max tricked Campbell into confessing to his crimes, as payback for calling him, rough around the edges. In "Camp Corp", it is shown that Max and Cameron carry similar personality traits such as being manipulative, greedy, and conniving. Even the way Campwells revealed that it was Cameron who pushed them away with his selfishness mirrors how Max pushed Nikki and Neil away. Luckily, unlike Campbell, Max was able to see what a horrible friend he was and made amends to his two friends. In a general sense, Campbell would be seen as a darker reflection of Max. if it wasn't for him having friends and David's influence, Max would have ended up just like Campbell. Thats is affirmed for Campbell himself and Dolph in Candy Kingpin. Other Camps 'Edward Pikeman' At their first meeting in "Scout's Dishonor," the first thing he notes was how Pikeman's face was even grosser when it was closed up on his own face. Though he quickly apologizes and states that it was mean of him to comment so. He generally hates the Wood Scouts and will do anything to not become one of their "fascist militant peon." 'Snake' Before getting literally and metaphorically backstabbed by Snake, he respected him with the thought that he actually ran away from the Woodscouts. He also respected his skills but not long after he got stabbed by his candy cane and got kidnapped and sent to their camp. 'Jermy Fartz' Jermy Fartz was the reason why he almost got the whole camp in trouble because of his disgusting ways and since they weren't supposed to be mean for a straight 24 hours. He thinks that Jermy was a supposed plan sent in by the Wood Scouts to make him easily break and ruin it all for the camp. 'Sasha' He and Sasha are on rivalry terms when it comes to being the leader of their small group of friends. He also despises the Flower Scouts but had no other choice but to ask for their assistance in order to help David with his relationship with Bonquisha as shown in "Bonjour Bonquisha." Family 'His Parents' Max‘s parents are extremely neglectful of him, and are hinted to be physically abusive. Max has hinted in various episodes about his parent’s behavior but due to how cynical Max behaved everyone believed Max was just being bitter about having to stay at camp. It wasn’t until the end of "Parents' Day" where it was finally confirmed how neglectful his parents were. Others 'Jasper' Max is generally annoyed at Jasper's attempts on trying to to be part of their team and finds him rather annoying. Like Nikki, Jasper tries his best to get the trio to find out about the superstitious activities going on around the island as to which Max denies being true. He is soon proven to be wrong by Jasper after he fades away at the end of the episode, but only after the trio left the island. He was shocked to find out Jasper was a ghost and said it, rocked his entire world view. 'Daniel' He was the first to notice that there was something wrong with Daniel and quickly rushes to warn David, much to no avail. He rebels against Daniel's orders in order to not be purified by him but had no other choice but to do so in order to make David come to his senses and immediately take action. Category:Affiliation